Jack's Brand New Adventure
by FirstMateBunny
Summary: Jack agrees to help a girl/sea captain find her father. His heart goes out to her and this is how Jack's new adventure begins...
1. Rum & Girls

**A/N: Here's my story. Please Read and review!**

Narrators point of view (POV)

Jack smiled to himself as he wandered up the Port Royal dock. He was going to see Elizabeth. Seeing Elizabeth meant going to a house, not just a house, a wealthy house and wealthy houses meant rum. Yes, Jack was drunk. He was very drunk. Six months at sea with barely any rum had been torture for our favourite captain so when he hit dry land rum was the first thing he thought of was rum… And girls.

Jack reached the door and knocked loudly. The large black door opened. "How may I help you, uh, sir?"

"I'm 'ere for Elizabeth." He called with slurred words. The servant nodded.

"And you are?" Jack smiled again and started to sing to himself. Between lines our beloved captain told the butler that he would show himself in.

At this point in time the heroine of our other story (Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest and Devy Jones' Locker.) rounded the corner to see Mr. Slome (the Butler) and Captain Jack Sparrow arguing about whether Jack was allowed in or not.

And here, my friends, I leave you with our new favourite character Aurelia Scarlett Cohen. Her story starts here. Please do not forget I will rejoin you again soon.

Yours truly,

Narrator.


	2. Let Him Go

I wandered the streets of Port Royal looking for the sea captain everyone talked about. The one they called Jack Sparrow. The man I spoke to had said he was ruthless if a little eccentric. The dark blue dress I wore caught the attention of some men coming out of a pub. "Hey there missy," one said coming up behind me. I didn't think about what I was doing until it was too late. The dagger I always had tucked in to my boot struck the arm of the slimy man who was about to put his arm around my shoulder.

I had him pinned to the ground easily. "I want to know where I can find Captain Jack Sparrow. Do you know where he is?" I held the dagger to his throat.

"No ones know where Jack be." He answered.

A new voice called out to me, "Why are you looking for Jack?" I stood up and pivoted. The man behind me was tall with long brown hair tied back with a piece of leather. He looked like he was from the rich part of town. A sword swung from his belt.

"I need his help." The man gestured for me to follow.

"I'm Will Turner." He said holding out his hand. I took it in a firm grip, Will smiled at me. His hands were rough.

"Aurelia Hunter." I smiled back and gently removed my hand.

"Well Miss Hunter, if my timing is correct Jack will be sitting with my wife in my dining room drinking rum." I laughed. As we rounded the corner I saw the large white mansion looming at the end of the road.

"Nice." My statement was met with laughter. I turned to him and saw the laughter dieing from his face. In fact it was turning white. My eyes flickered to the front door. A man with black dreadlocks and a three cornered hat held a gun to another mans head. A blond woman was shouting at the armed man.

Lifting my dress I ran as fast as I could towards the house. I hurled to a stop behind the man. No one even noticed my arrival so I did the first thing that came into my head. I tapped the man on the shoulder. "What?" His gruff voice growled. I tapped him again. This time he turned to look at me. "What can I do for you young missy?" Pulling my fist back I said, "Let him go." I threw all the strength I had into my punch. He dropped to the ground, unconscious.

**A/N: I know it's short but that's ok. The next one might be longer if you review. ******** xVampirexBunnyx **

**P.S. I would like to thank my friend and beta who asked I not put her name here. But thanks to her.******


	3. Cowards & Rum

**A/N: The last chapter was in Aurelia's perspective for those of you who didn't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. (I'd like to though.)**

Jack awoke on the most comfortable chair he'd sat in for a long time. He did not even bother to open his eyes before turning on his other side. Someone cleared their throat. Jack opened his eyes to a mess of curly auburn hair. He was elbowed roughly in the ribs with an arm in a trailing blue sleeve.

"You." Jack said in a menacing voice.

"Yes me," Aurelia answered quietly. There were tear tracks down her face and Elizabeth had her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Jack," Will said in greeting.

"Ah young William, was there something I could help you with?" Jack asked pleasantly.

"Not me, Jack, her," Will gestured with his chin to the girl on the chair beside him. "Her father is a merchant sailor. He is currently missing. Miss Hunter would pay you to help her find him."

"Please call me Aurelia. I always hated my last name."

"Listen luv," Jack placed a hand on her back, "I wanna help you, luv, I really do but I'm not some red coat running off to save the poor maiden. Savvy?" Aurelia looked at Jack dumbstruck. She stood to her full height of five foot six and glared down at Jack.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," she spat. "You're no captain. You're a coward." Her voice rang out in the almost empty hall. "I don't want me saved you idiot, I want to find my father. I just want to know if he's okay and you're telling me you will not go out of you're way for any amount of money or rum in the world?"

Jack perked up at the mention of his favourite drink. "Did you say rum luv? If you give me money _and_ rum then we might be able to come to an agreement." Aurelia took a second to think before she told Jack they had a deal. "Good but I can't find this man all on me onesies so we'll have to pay a little visit to Tia Dalma." A shiver went down Aurelia's spine when Jack said this.

"Aye Captain." Will looked between his fiancé and Jack.

"It's all right if you two lovebirds wanna stay and take care of wedding plans if ye like. Did I mention I love weddings?" Will and Elizabeth both nodded. "Good. We set sail tomorrow savvy?"

**A/N: Thanks again to my beta for this story. I hope you like it and review.**

**xVampirexBunnyx**


	4. Tia Dalma

Jack rowed the boat in silence. Aurelia was staring at him and it was giving him the creeps. "Would you _please_ stop staring luv? I know I'm the best looking person you've ever seen but you're eyes are… Well they're disturbing me." Aurelia's eyebrows shot up and she smiled.

"Well if it annoys ye." Jack shot her a scrutinizing look. "What I meant to say was my apologies Captain." She looked at her surroundings, careful to keep her eyes away from Jack. She could feel his dark eyes watching her every move, no matter how minuscule it was.

_It was just a slip of the tongue. Nothing to worry about._ Aurelia smiled, finally looking in to his almost black eyes. "Something wrong Captain?" She asked sweetly.

"Not at all luv," Jack replied with a smile of his own. He stopped the boat and handed his charge out. (He had promised Will he would take very good care of her.) Jack led the way into Tia Dalma's hut.

"Ah, Captain Jack Sparrow. I knew I'd be hearing from you soon. I trust dat dis is about da Pearl again." The strange woman smiled at him in a flirtatious way. Clearly she hadn't noticed Aurelia yet.

Jack smiled back slightly uncomfortable. He groped behind him until he found Aurelia's hand. "This is Miss…"

"Caspia Jones. I know dat Jack." Aurelia bit her lip and anger showed up in her pale green eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack. I think your friend needs to see a doctor, that's not my name." Jack put his free hand around her shoulders.

"Aye, child. It is or was your name. Wait it is, you don't remember do you child?" Aurelia shook her head. "Me knows you better dan you do, girl."

"I could 'elp you child. For da right price." Tia Dalma walked over and lifted some of Aurelia's dark auburn hair.

She dropped it down and muttered quietly, "I don't know how he doesn't remember you, girl."

"Who doesn't remember her? Her father? Well if her father doesn't bloody well remember her then why are we going to find him? Might as well just not bloody bother!"

"No Jack, you."


	5. Me?

"No Jack, you."

Jack stared at Tia Dalma. "Me? I don't remember her 'cause I never met her before," Jack stated still looking at the dark skinned woman like she was insane, which coincidentally she was.

"Yes Jack. She was noting but a child in Tortuga, you 'elped her escape from her burnin' 'ouse. She tried too bring da boy. He was just an infant." Aurelia's mind was racing. A baby boy, her brother? And a burning house. What did it all mean? And where was the boy now? Comprehension flickered in the captains eyes.

"And what do you propose we do now?" He was looking at Tia Dalma but it seemed the question was directed at her.

"You go to Shipwreck Cove," Tia Dalma smiled wickedly. Jack however paled considerably.

"Sh… Shipwreck Cove?" His voice trailed off.

"What's at Shipwreck Cove?" Aurelia asked curiously.

Tia Dalma stepped behind her and carefully placed a piece of white lace with a silver skull attached to it around her neck. "Answers."


	6. Not Until We Reach The Pearl Please!

Jack roughly grabbed Aurelia's arm and dragged her out of the hut. He ignored her protests and stopped her with a hard yank on her arm before the boat. "In," he ordered.

"I am not getting in that boat until you tell me what is going…" She was stopped abruptly because Jack, being the semi-nice person he was, had knocked her out.

"Sorry luv. You knock me out; I knock you out, now we're square." He bent down and picked her up. Jack laid her down in the boat and muttered quietly to no one in particular, "please let her not wake up before we get to the Pearl. _Please._"

***

Aurelia woke to the smell of the sea. She sat slowly and took a quick look around. Everyone she saw was unfamiliar. The nearest man glanced at her and then did a double take. "Oh. Lassy yer awake." Aurelia nodded.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me where Captain Sparrow is Mister…?"

"Gibbs and of course missy. The captain is in his cabin. Follow me," Gibbs led her below and to the first door on the right. "He's in there. Don't be too hard on 'im lassy, he did it for yer own well." With another nod and a smile, Aurelia waited until Gibbs was out of sight before throwing the door open.

Jack sat in a chair in front of a table covered in charts and maps. An empty bottle of rum lay discarded on the floor at his feet. Aurelia moved closer. She started when Jack began to snore. With a sigh Aurelia silently walked back up the stairs.

At the top she saw the crew running back to their positions. "I 'ope you weren't too hard on 'im lassy," Gibbs called from behind her.

"He was asleep," she said while walking over to the pirate. "I didn't have the heart to wake him."

"Not even after he knocked you out cold?" Aurelia shook her head. "Well I s'pose it's for the best after all, it's a long way to Shipwreck Cove."


	7. Sorry Luv

In two weeks Aurelia was completely comfortable with the crew. By day she could be seen doing her fair share of work or cooking and by night she cart wheeled across the deck, tried to teach Gibbs to dance or sang.

"Captain," she called to Jack one night while he was at the helm, "how long until we get wherever we're going?"

"Not long now luv. In fact I would think by tomorrow. You should get some rest if you want to be awake early." Aurelia nodded and skipped down the stairs.

"I'm sorry luv," Jack murmured. "Shipwreck Cove is no place for you to be. You've gotten too much into piracy already."

***

Aurelia woke when someone shook her shoulder. "Come on luv, time to get up." It was Jack. In seconds the bright young girl was fully awake and a grin spread across her face.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now you go and wait under the palm trees for me and the rest of the crew." Jack really hated deceiving her but it had to be done.

Aurelia wandered up on deck and then down the gangplank. There were very few people about and very little signs of any shipwrecks. She ran to the shade of the palm trees and waited. Her eyes widened when Gibbs and Cameron hauled the gangplank back on board. Aurelia ran as fast as she could back to the Pearl but she only got there in time to hear Jack's voice call out, "I'm sorry luv, this adventure ends here." He tipped his hat and smiled.

***

The Pearl was far enough away from land that she couldn't swim to it but not so far that Jack couldn't see the single tear that glittered on Aurelia's cheek in the hot Caribbean sun.

A/N: Well this part of our adventure ends here but watch out for the sequel. NEXT WEEK THE PREMEIR OF JACK'S BRAND NEW ADVENTURE: PART TWO!


	8. Important Update!

Hey everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just I kinda have writers block. 

Well this is just a little post to tell you guys that my stories will be on hold for a while, that is until my muses strike me with something with something other than lightning and I get my laptop back from the computer store. (They took it cause it won't charge )

I do have a couple of other one-shots I might post if my dad's computer ever let's me, for some reason neither my sisters laptop or my dads computers like me, they're both against me.

When I do get around to updating my old stories I'll probably finish The North Won The War first, then maybe Jack's Brand New Adventure Parts 1 and 2, then my Robin Hood stuff.

Sorry about all the slow updates and getting peoples hopes up for a new chapter but I just can't get to it right now.

xVampirexBunnyx

P.S I'm thinking about changing my name, drop me a review or PM me and tell me what you think 


End file.
